Aftermath
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: I swear to Ra, if this keeps happening, I'm gonna send MYSELF to the Shadow Realm... Angstshipping, Psychoshipping, rated for cuss words!
1. Chapter 1

With a groan, I opened my eyes. I muttered a curse under my breath and pulled my hand from under the covers to rub my head. I stopped suddenly, then groaned again when I realized where I was.

"Ryou." I whispered fiercely. "Ryou, wake up!"

The white-haired boy with his back to me stirred. "Hmm?" He grunted, turning his head. With a sigh he sat up in the bed and looked at me. "It happened again, didn't it?" He asked.

I nodded. He groaned and flopped back down. "Can I stay here again? I don't wanna walk home at this hour."

"Sure." I said. I closed my eyes in irritation. "Just get dressed, okay?" I covered my eyes as Ryou stumbled out of bed and picked his clothes up off the floor. He entered the bathroom and closed the door so we could both dress is privacy.

As soon as my clothes were on, and me and Bakura lay back-to-back in my twin bed, did I search my soul for Marik. _God, do you really have to leave us like this? Do you know how awkward it gets?_

Marik chuckled. **Sorry, Malik. It's not my fault Bakura-**

_STOP. That's all I needed to hear._

He chuckled again and receded.

With one last sigh, I ticked this off as the 5th time this had happened. The 5th time Marik and Bakura had taken it upon themselves to have sex then collapse in MY bed, letting me and Ryou to wake up and deal with the aftermath.

Defeated, I laid back down and closed my eyes, preparing for sleep. I'd deal with this in the morning...


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Okay, some explanation is in order, I think._ _See, when I first wrote this, I honestly thought it was going to be a one-shot. But after some careful thinking, I've decided to keep writing on it. Although this idea hasn't worked very well in the past ((Hate Him, Love Him)). But I don't learn from my mistakes, so here we go!)_

_(Also, I'm using some of the original Japanese names and plots, so Joey is Jounouchi or Jou, Tristen is Honda, __Téa is Anzu,_ _and Marik didn't want the Pharaoh's power, he wanted revenge.)  
_

My alarm clock rang went off at exactly 7:30. With a groan, both Ryou and I sat up in my bed. We glanced at each other before quickly looking away. At least Ryou was fully dressed this time. I had had just enough time to slip on a pair of jeans last night before collapsing back in bed and falling asleep.

The alarm clock rang for a minute more before Ryou reached over me and slammed his open hand against it, effectively shutting it off. I sighed and pushed the blanket off of me and swung around to put my feet on the floor, leaving Ryou and the window to my back to face the rest of my room.

We sat there for a moment, silent, before Ryou said softly, "Sorry about last night."

I twisted around to look at him. "It's all Marik's fault anyway. Don't apologize. " I muttered.

He didn't argue.

There was moment of peace while Marik didn't try to butt into my conversation with Ryou, which he often did. He was probably still asleep, thank Ra. It took me a moment to snap out of my pondering and realize that Ryou's hand was on my back. More specifically, he was tracing the scars there that my father had put there himself when I was very young. I bit my lip and stood suddenly. I could feel Ryou's embarrassment in the air, but I didn't say anything. My back burned where he had touched. I rolled my shoulders to try and shake the feeling off.

Ryou was quiet for a moment. "I really should be getting home. I need to get ready for school." He muttered. I said nothing. "Do you want come?" He asked.

I sighed. There had been previous times where I had gone to Domino High with Ryou, when I was visiting. I ran over my list of things to do today, and finding it fairly short, I agreed to tag along with Ryou.

He left a few minutes later. I would meet him at the school. I almost dreaded once again seeing everyone, but at the same time I longed to be back. I shook my head and hopped into the shower. Regardless, it was going to be a long day.

-Yu-Gi-Oh-

All eyes were on me as I walked across the school grounds that morning. Whispers and wonders were nearly tangible. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Did they have nothing better to do than gossip and chatter?

"Malik!" Several voices cried out suddenly. All at once, Jou's arm was draped over my shoulder, Yugi was bouncing up and down in front of me, and Honda was rubbing his fist into my skull in an attempt at a friendly noogie. I grinned and bared it for the moment. Ryou would come and save me in a minute.

Yugi grinned up at me. He was still as short as ever. "What are you doing back in town Malik?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

**Want to tell him the truth? **Marik's voice sounded from his soul room.

_No. Like he really wants to hear it. _I answered.

**No really. Why don't you tell him about how badly-**

_MARIK, SHUT UP._

"Just thought I'd stop in and say hi." I forced a smile down at Yugi, who of course bought it.

A moment later, Ryou came running up, panting. "Sorry I'm late." He said breathlessly. I waved my hand through the air, as if the whole matter was an annoying fly.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered. Ryou smiled gratefully.

"Happy to be back?" He asked softly. I shrugged. Yugi, Jou, and Honda chattered on, oblivious to my contact with Ryou. "Better than tomb-keeping." I couldn't help but smile softly. Ryou's smile widened.

Jou suddenly burst in. "Class is about to start you guys!" He cried, hauling Yugi and Honda through the front hall and towards homeroom. Ryou and I trailed behind them.

As far as Ryou's teachers knew, I was a home schooled child that occasionally sat in on his classes. I was free to shadow Ryou or any of his friends if I wished. But Yugi and his friends were loud, unlike quiet and content Ryou, so I stuck with him for the day.

It was while sitting next to Ryou in his first period class (calculus I think) that Marik started annoying me again.

**Enjoying your visit with your little friends?**

_Shut it, Marik. Just go away._

**But what's the fun in that?**

_I mean it. Leave me alone._

**If I leave, I won't be able to tell you about last night.**

_What...? Why the hell would I want to know what you and Bakura were doing?_

**It's quite interesting, actually. See, ****after Ryou stopped by to welcome you and say hi, Bakura wanted to say hi too, and we got a little carried away... Sorry. your bed was closest, after all.**

_You're not sorry at all you lying bastard! Now shut up before I come in there and fucking kill you!_

**As you wish...**

Marik chuckled and receded. I had to stop myself from shaking with fury. I hated him so much! His only hobbies were being with Bakura and pissing me off! I hated it!

"Malik."

It was Ryou. I looked up suddenly. It wasn't until then that I realized that I had spent the entire class period with my head down, my forehead resting on my folded arms. It must have appeared that I was asleep.

"The bell's rung." Ryou announced. I stood, a bit dizzy, and followed him out into the hallway. Students followed the natural flow of people around them in any direction. The crash and clang of voices and laughter bounced off the walls, giving me a slight headache.

"Are you alright?" Ryou never had to raise his voice. I looked at him and it was as if a bubble had formed around us, blocking out everyone but each other. My slight headache receded, for which I was grateful.

I shrugged. "Marik." I offered, which was explanation enough. Ryou nodded sympathetically, reassuring me that I wasn't alone.

"Bakura's being the same way. He won't be quiet." Ryou said.

"About last night?" The question was asked before I stop it. Bakura blushed lightly and his eyes left mine. He nodded slightly.

The warning bell rang.

Ryou's eyes went wide. "We're going to be late!" He cried. He reached forward and grabbed my wrist, leading me alone through the now semi-crowded hallways. His hand was warm. I flashed back to this morning, when Ryou had traced the scars on my back with his fingertips. The skin on my wrist where he touched started to tingle, then burn.

Desperately, I yanked my wrist away from his gentle grip. He turned slightly to look at me, eyebrows raised in slight surprise and question, but I looked past him and said nothing. He sighed.

Ryou's government and physics classes went by slowly. Eventually it was lunch time, which I dreaded. Hundreds of loud teenagers stuffing their faces and running around. Maybe that's somebody's idea of a good time, but it's not mine. Honestly, when high school kinds are given the chance they'll behave as though they were in elementary school. It's insane.

**You call me?**

_Insane, Marik... close enough, I suppose._

Marik skimmed through my memories, catching up on what he had missed.

**What's this about Bakura's host putting his hands on you?**

_His name is Ryou, and... I don't know. Go away._

**It started to burn? This is... interesting.**

_No it's not! Leave me alone!_

**You know, Bakura's touch has always burned... but, unlike you, I enjoy it.**

With those friendly words, Marik one again departed. The yelling and scraping and talking of the lunch room pounded into my head, making pain shoot through my forehead.

"Malik, you okay?" Ryou had returned with his and my lunch. He stood behind me, one hand placed on my shoulder. His hand was warm. I thought about what Marik had said about Bakura's touch burning... but as Malik looked up at Ryou, he was just that. Just Ryou. I knew Bakura when I saw him.

"I'm okay. Just noise." I said shortly.

Ryou looked around. "Would you like to go eat in the library?" He asked.

I smiled appreciatively. "I would." I said.

Ryou nodded. I took my lunch, and together we slipped away from the lunch room and down a hall or two to the library.

The woman behind the front desk smiled and waved at Ryou, and he waved back. "Who's this young man with you Ryou?" Clearly this woman was close enough with Ryou to call him by his first name.

"This is my friend Malik. He's visiting from Egypt." Ryou explained happily. I shot him a panicked look, but he continued to smile.

The woman introduced herself. I forgot her name in a heartbeat. What did Ryou think he was doing, telling this woman the truth? I was supposed to be a home-schooled child!

We sat down at a secluded table and Ryou began to eat. I didn't take my eyes off him. He noticed me looking and swallowed his food. "What?" He asked shortly.

"Why did you tell that woman that I'm from Egypt?" I asked, a light note of panic betraying itself in my voice.

Ryou's look softened, and he leaned forward slightly. "It's alright. Tama-San is a very trustworthy woman. I'd trust her with anything." He sat back.

"Does she know about..." He glanced at his Millennium Ring. His hand instinctively reached up to play with the hanging ornaments. I could tell Bakura was speaking to him, but he answered quickly.

"No, she doesn't. The only ones that know about that are you, Yugi, Honda and Jou." He replied. I sighed with relief. I don't know why I was so anxious about other knowing Ryou's (and, through association, my) secret. I suppose I didn't want people thinking I was Schizophrenic. I pictured the Millennium Rod, still resting at the bottom of my suitcase. It was a pain to carry around, and besides, Marik to talk to me wherever I went, no matter how far.

**Now I _know _****I heard my name.**

_Nope. I wasn't thinking about you at all._

**You can't lie to me. You were thinking about the Rod, weren't you.**

_Go away, Marik. I'm trying to enjoy my lunch with Ryou._

**Mmhmm. How long to you plan to keep my suppressed in here.**

_For as long as we're in public. I don't exactly want you walking around a high school._

**Afraid I might try to kill someone?**

_Or worse._

I forced him out of my mind, something that I only did when he really irritated me. Luckily, he took the hint and receded. I knew I would pay for it later, but I didn't care right now.

I ate the rest of my lunch with Ryou, and we didn't bring up Marik or Bakura again. We talked about how life had been for each of us, his in high school and mine in Egypt. I admitted that it was nice to be out in the sun again, and Ryou proposed we spend the afternoon at the park. I readily agreed. I spent the rest of the day in a good mood, headache gone for good this time.

The final bell of the day rang, and Ryou and I spent a good twenty minutes with Yugi, Honda, Jou, and Anzu. They were all pleasantly surprised to see him happy, but I was just in a good mood. I suppose it was because I spent the day with Ryou.

After we had all said our goodbyes, Yugi pulled me aside for a moment, out of earshot from the rest of the group. "What's wrong Yugi?" I asked curiously.

He fiddled with his Millennium Puzzle. "I just..." He paused. "_Yami_ just wanted me to tell you that if there's any trouble with Bakura or Marik , to let him know." Yugi said quietly.

My anger suddenly flared, was disappeared just as quickly. You couldn't blame the Pharaoh for being ignorant. "Ryou and I have everything under control." I assured him. Yugi beamed and, like the others, wished Ryou and I goodbye for the day.

"What did Yugi want?" Ryou asked as we walked to the park.

I chuckled at his curiosity. "The _Pharaoh_," I said his name as though I were announcing royalty. Ryou laughed at my sarcasm. "Wanted to assure me that if Bakura or Marik cause _any _trouble, to call for him and he will come to our aid. Superman cape and all."

Ryou laughed again, more merrily this time. I smiled, glad that I had been able to make him laugh. "I-I'm sure he didn't exactly say that." Ryou said, still laughing slightly.

"Not in so many words." I replied. "But that's what he wanted to say. I'm sure Yugi abridged it some."

Ryou continued smiling widely. "Bakura's throwing a hissy fit." He chuckled.

"Marik..." I paused. "hasn't said anything..." I slowed my pace, wondering what he could be doing.

_Marik?_

There was no response.

"Well if he's to busy to answer, I'm not gonna go in there and find him." I shrugged. Ryou shrugged as well and bumped his shoulder into mine in a playful manner. I shoved back just as playfully. Ryou laughed.

We had reached the park. I looked across the land with wonder. Shady tress were numerous across the large open space. There were picnic tables, a path for walking and cycling, and one or two jungle gyms for children.

"Beautiful, isn't it." Ryou murmured. I tore my gaze away from the amazing park to look at him. He was gazing fixedly at the land. I smiled.

"Sure is." I replied.

A few minutes later, after Ryou had dropped his backpack under a shady tree, we had situated ourselves around its trunk to lay against it and talk. It seemed we never seemed to run out of things to talk about. We talked about my sister Ishizu, we talked about Ryou's sister Amane, everything from Ryou's classmates to my scriptures back home and being a tomb-keeper. It was an amazing conversation that lasted quite a while. By the time we had hit a lull in the conversation, the sun was low on the horizon. We stood to leave.

"Would you like me to walk you to your apartment?" Ryou offered as we walked down the sidewalk.

I shook my head quickly. "That's okay. I've got tons of cleaning to do, and you'd probably just hang around and distract me." I smiled.

Ryou looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah, probably." He admitted. We both laughed.

We reached our parting corner, and Ryou waved goodbye until he was nearly out of sight. I laughed and finally turned to walk forward back towards my apartment.

**Did you enjoy your date with Ryou?**

Oh, joy.

_Marik? What the hell! That wasn't a date!_

**Mmhmm. I remember when Bakura and I first started seeing each other. It wasn't very long until that turned into seeing each other with no clothes on. There wasn't much dating going on in Egypt back then.**

_Okay, I don't CARE about the origins of yours and Bakura's relationship, and that WASN'T a date!_

Marik said nothing.

_Marik!_

**Whatever you say.**

He receded. I clenched my teeth and and curled my hands into fists. He just lived to infuriate me!

I reached my apartment complex. I started to calm down as I climbed the outdoor cements steps up to the third floor of the building. I didn't like walking through the lobby. To much activity, too many strangers.

By the time I had collapsed on my couch, I was exhausted. All it took was for me to lay my head against the arm rest, close my eyes, and I was out like a light.

-End of Chapter 2-

_(A/N: Huzzah! What did y'all think of that! I do not have a beta, unfortunately, so please leave me long angry reviews about any mistakes in spelling, punctuation, capitalization, grammar, or any accidental switches from first to third person. I found myself accidentally changing that a lot. Thank you SO MUCH for continuing to read my story! This took a few days to write in intervals of medium chunks of time, but chapter 3 should be coming soon! I love y'all! Thanks again!)_


	3. Chapter 3

((Ideas for this fic are slowly coming. Thanks for being so patient with me! EDIT: Thank you earthluva and StormWingAlchemist for pointing out my silly mistakes!))

The next day, a Saturday, found me at Ryou's house, playing a friendly game of Duel Monsters. Currently I was winning, but that quickly changed.

"Ah-hah!" Ryou cried, flipping over a trap card on his side of the coffee table. "Just Deserts! You lose 2,000 life points!"

I groaned as Ryou moved the card to his graveyard. "What am I down to?" I asked.

Ryou crinkled his nose as he thought. "Er, 1,500 I think." He said uncertainly.

I quickly did the math in my head. "No, it's 1,600." I corrected.

"Oh, that's right. I'm awful at math." He grinned apologetically, and I smiled back.

As I looked down at my hand, Marik spoke up.

**Oh, put down Gift of the Mystical Elf so you can use it next turn. For now, summon Mr. Volcano face up in defense mode. You can sacrifice him and Mystic Clown later to special summon Hyozanyru.**

I did what Marik ordered. I hadn't played Duel Monsters in months, but Marik had years of experience. The deck I was playing with was one from long ago, before I started seriously playing the game. It was a mash-up of several different monsters, with no real theme or strategy among them. So, I had to come up with a way to win during every duel. I relished the challenge.

In the end, Ryou ended up winning. I had put two many high-level monsters into this deck, and not enough low monsters to sacrifice for special summons. But it was just a friendly duel, so I took the loss lightly and with a smile.

I glanced at the clock. Was it that late already? "I should be getting home." I announced as I stood. Ryou looked from his place on he couch, next to me.

"What's the rush? You can spend the night if you want." Ryou offered.

I hesitated. "Is it alright with your father?"

Ryou waved his hand dismissively. "My dad's on a business trip." He looked up at me from under his lashes. "Please stay?" He asked.

The look he was giving me made my heart pound.

**Stop gawking and say yes, you idiot!**

_Shut UP, Marik!_

"I guess I could stay." I said as I sank back down onto the couch.

Ryou smiled widely. "Thanks, Malik." He said softly. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so innocent.

**Wish I could say the same about you. Your thoughts are starting to get a little too much like mine.**

_They are not! I'm nowhere near as sick and twisted as you are!_

**Not what I was referring to, aibou.**

_I hate it when you call me that. _

**Why do you think I call you that all the time, then?**

Marik departed, leaving me to ponder what he had said about my thoughts. How were they becoming like his? I pushed the troubling thought away. Marik was just playing mind games, as always. I shouldn't waste my time trying to decipher his musings.

"He giving you trouble again?" Ryou asked, referring to Marik. I snapping me out of my thoughts. The TV wound through a commercial about dish soup in the background.

I nodded and sighed. "When is he not?" I muttered darkly. I leaned against the pillows stacked on Ryou's couch, trying to get comfortable.

"You're pouting." Ryou tried to stifle his laughter.

My eyes widened. "I am NOT!" I cried, taking one of the pillow from behind me and aiming it at Ryou's head. He laughed and ducked, taking a pillow from his side of the couch and throwing it at me. I caught it and tossed it to the chair across the coffee table and threw my last pillow at him. It sailed over the opposite arm rest, and I reached forward to try and catch it. I ended up barely missing it, and falling into Ryou's lap.

I twisted around so that I laid on my back, my head resting on Ryou's thigh. I looked up at Ryou, who was looking down at me. We stared at each other for a moment before I started to apologize and sit up.

"Don't." Ryou put his hand on my chest and stopped me from sitting up. Gently, he pushed me back down. "It's fine."

I was filled with uncertainty, but I let it go. So I ended up on my back, my head resting on Ryou's legs. It was actually pretty comfortable. I couldn't help snuggling into the couch, trying to get warm. Ryou chucked and gently played with my bangs while he watched the television.

It all felt very... intimate. Did best friends act like this? Best guy friends? I wasn't sure. Besides Odion and Ishizu, I hadn't grown up with anyone my own age. Ryou had been one of the first friends I had made, and that was only because Marik had known Bakura.

Where was Marik? I closed my eyes and searched my soul for him, but he was withdrawn. Probably sleeping. I pulled back, not wanting him to wake and ruin this moment.

Ryou must have thought I had fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes and had taken the afghan that rested on the back of the couch and had covered me with it. I sighed gratefully at the warmth and fully relaxed for the first time in a few days. Ryou breathed deeply, still playing with my bangs.

At that moment, as I was laying with Ryou in such an intimate yet innocent way, I realized that I had never trusted myself with anyone like this before. Even Odion and Ishizu, my siblings, had never been as close to me as Ryou was at that moment.

My chest tightened. My heart pounded. I didn't know what was happening, but I didn't know if I wanted to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Panting.  
Sweat.  
Moaning.  
Begging.  
Heat.  
Grinding teeth.  
Whimpers.  
Gasps.

All these things flashed through my mind as I woke up the next morning in Ryou's bed. My head hurt like hell, and... I was completely naked.

My eyes widened._ MARIK YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

**Hmm? What was that? I just woke up.**

_YOU DID IT AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU... YOU..._ It was all I could do to keep from screaming.

**It's not my fault. Bakura came out first. He woke me up and said, "Let's have some fun." How could I say no?**

Beside me, Ryou started to stir.

_I'm going to kill you later._ I said to him before pushing him from my mind.

It took Ryou a moment to realize what I just had, and his innocent eyes widened even more. His cheeks turned crimson red and he avoided my eyes. "Oh, Ra, he didn't..." Ryou whispered.

I glared down at the bedsheets and nodded. "Yes. He did." I growled.

We both sighed. We spoke at the same time.

"I can't stand Bakura."

"I hate Marik."

Then we looked at each other with surprise, and laughed.

"Close your eyes, I'll go get dressed." I said, a smile still lingering on my lips. Bakura obligingly turned away as I stood and picked my cloths up off the floor. I walked into his adjoining bathroom and shut the door.

As I began to dress, I could feel Marik trying to speak to me. I sighed and let him in.

_What do you want?_

**I just wanted to give you all the juicy details about last night, aibou.**

_Okay, one, DON'T CALL ME THAT, two, I don't want to know about you and Bakura. I don't care._

Marik didn't heed my words. He sent flashes of images, no, memories through my mind of him and Bakura. My cheeks reddened.

"Marik, I said STOP IT!" I yelled angrily.

Ryou spoke from the other side of the door. "Malik? Everything okay?"

It was only then that I realized that I had spoken aloud. Marik chuckled and receded, taking his nasty images with him.

Now fully dressed, I opened the door to a concerned Ryou. "I'm fine. Marik's just being the world's biggest prick." I explained.

Ryou nodded sympathetically. "Bakura's being the same way. I can't get him to shut up." He smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?"

I nodded eagerly, just then feeling how hungry I was. Ryou smiled and led me to the kitchen.

"Do you want eggs? I'm pretty sure we have eggs." He busied himself opening and closing the refrigerator and the pantry, taking out different foods. "We also have pancake mix, cereal, fruit, milk. orange juice, no bacon though, I guess we're out..."

I put my hand on Ryou's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. He had been rushing around the kitchen, seemingly about to prepare all these foods for me. "Just some cantaloupe would be nice." I smiled.

Ryou stuck my tongue out at me and smiled. He handed me a cantaloupe, a cutting board, and a knife. "Cut off as much as you want." He assured me.

As I carefully sliced my breakfast, Ryou prepared himself a bowl of Cheerios. Then, he suddenly stopped. "What day is it?" He asked.

I had to think about it for a moment. "It's Sunday." I informed him. His shoulders sagged with relief.

"For a second there it felt like a Monday. I dunno. Last night has got me all worked up." He said, referring to Bakura's and Marik's... activities. He twisted his lips as he sat down at the table with his cereal. I quickly joined him with my fruit.

We laughed and talked as we ate, discussing everything from Duel Monsters to Yugi and his friends. Soon our food was gone, but we continued to talk and enjoy ourselves. Eventually, we moved to the couch and Ryou clicked on the TV for background noise.

During a lull in the conversation, Ryou leaned back into the couch and smiled. "So, anything you want to do today?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment, staring up at the ceiling as I thought. "I'm not sure." I admitted. "I didn't have and special plans."

Ryou was silent for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet, sad. "When are you going back to Egypt?"

My gaze shifted from the ceiling to the floor. "A few days. Wednesday at the latest. Without my dad there, there's no one else to guard the tomb. I'm lucky I'm even able to come visit at all." I said quietly. I ached at the thought of going away. Truthfully, I didn't much like the city. There were too many people, all anonymous; faceless and nameless. However, I did enjoy visiting Ryou, and yes, even Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu.

Ryou swallowed and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "I miss you when you're away." He nearly whispered, not meeting my gaze.

My heart pounded in my chest. I bit my lip and caught his eye. "I miss you too, Ryou. It's so lonely in Egypt. I'm so cut off from everyone in the village, and being underground, alone, for months or years at a time..." I stopped. I could see the pain in Ryou's eyes, and I didn't want to continue.

We were silent for a moment. The TV was playing that same dish soup commercial. Slowly, Ryou shifted closer to me, his eyes on the screen. Our legs touched from hip to knee. I could feel the flush of my cheeks, but Ryou didn't seem to notice. That, or he pretended not to.

He was so innocent, nothing like the horrible soul inside his Millennium Necklace. I thought of Bakura, menacing and cruel. No, Ryou was the complete opposite of Bakura.

**Does that make you the complete opposite of me?** Marik asked suddenly.

_Well of course. I'm nothing like you._

**I wouldn't be too sure, aibou.**

_What the hell are you talking about?_

**Don't act a fool. Your feelings are slowly progressing and changing into something dangerous.**

_Don't play word games! For once just tell me the meaning behind what you say!_

**Malik, you're falling in love.**

For a moment, my heart seemed to stop beating.

_What the HELL would you know about love?_

**Enough to recognize it when I see it. It's not like I love Bakura, but I would care if he were gone.**

_Yeah, only because you'd have to find a new fuck buddy._

Marik chuckled.** Don't turn this conversation around on me. This is all about you, aibou.**

_I am NOT falling for Ryou. It's not even possible._

**Oh? What about Ryou's feeling? Ever think of that?**

_Ryou's...? Ryou loves me?_

Marik hummed. **I don't know. Maybe. He sure seems to like you a lot.**

_He's my best friend, of course he likes me._

**More than usual. You can't sense it, but I can. Every time he looks at you, his heart rate picks up, his pupils dialate, his whole body reacts to your presence.**

_You're lying._

**Am I?**

Frustrated, I pushed him from my mind. I didn't want to hear his voice anymore, teasing me and telling me things that I knew weren't true.

I looked at Ryou's face. He was looking in the opposite direction, towards the TV. He couldn't possibly have feelings for me beyond friendship. It was something I simply couldn't wrap my mind around. There was just... no way.

**Denying it only makes things worse!**

_LEAVE ME ALONE._

I forced him back into his Soul Room and locked the door behind me. I was so sick of him.

Then, suddenly, the phone rang. Ryou jumped up. "I got it!" He cried, rushing into the kitchen to answer it. His voice floated into the living room.

"Hello?... Oh, Hi, Yugi!" I perked up and listened more closely. "Uh-huh... yeah... no, it's just me and Malik... oh, really?... Well I'll have to ask him first, hold on." He took the phone away from his ear and covered the bottom with the palm of his hand. "Hey Malik, do you want to hang out with Yugi and the rest?" He asked me.

I nodded. Maybe some activity would make Marik leave me alone. Besides, I did want to see them again before I left for Egypt.

Ryou returned the the phone. "He said sure... uh-huh... Oh, okay... Sure! We'll meet you there!... okay... bye-bye." And he hung up.

As he re-entered the living room, the said, "Yugi wants us to meet him at The Game Shop around three. Is that alright with you?" He sat back down.

I shrugged. "It's fine." I answered. Ryou smiled.

The rest of the morning was spent in front of the TV, watching reruns of old shows on the Card Game channel. I was content.

_((A/N: Remember, when you tell me about my silly mistakes, it makes the story better! So leave a review and tell me what you noticed, or just what you thought! If I like your review, I might put your name in the next chapter!))_


	5. Chapter 5

((I don't know how long I'm gonna be able to keep up this one-chapter-a-day thing. If I do, then each chapter isn't going to be longer than 2000 words, just so y'all know. What you y'all prefer, short every day chapters or longer not-so-frequent chapters? Please let me know! Thanks!))

"Malik if you're not ready in 5 minutes we're going to be late!" Ryou cried, laughing as he did so.

I poked my head out of his bathroom. "I just got out of the shower, give me a minute!" I yelled. Bakura had used his father's shower just a few minutes ago. We had silently agreed that we didn't want to show up at The Game Shop smelling like sex because of Bakura and Marik. Ugh, those two just ruined everything for Ryou and me.

I got dressed as quickly as I could. I had on my usual black sleeveless leather shirt, along with some camouflage cargo pants and combat boots with four belts going up each. As I put them on, I noticed that all the belt straps had been undone.

_Marik, what did you do to my boots?_

**Oh. Hehe. Well I had to tie Bakura down with _something_ sturdy, didn't I?**

I nearly retched.

_WHY? DEAR RA MARIK WHY?_

**Angry sex is amazing?**

_YOU SUCK!_

I stomped out of Ryou's bedroom, angry as hell. How dare he use my personal belongings for such a disgusting thing! I was furious!

Ryou had been sitting on the couch, and rose when I entered the living room. His expression changed when he saw how angry I was. "Everything okay?" He asked, concerned.

I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter. "Peachy." I snarled. I turned my back to Ryou and headed for the door.

"Hey, Malik." Ryou said softly, tying to get my attention.

I spun around. "What?" I snapped. I stopped dead when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You look nice." He muttered, eyes on the ground. All the anger drained from me in a heartbeat, instantly replaced with a wave of guilt. I stepped towards him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you." I assured him. "It's just..."

Ryou glanced up at me. "Marik?" He asked.

I nodded. "Marik."

Ryou smiled sympathetically, and as I turned I draped my arm over his shoulder. I led him to the door. With my right hand, I held up the keys to my motorcycle. "It's been a while since you rode my motorcycle, hasn't it." I grinned.

A genuine smile formed on Ryou's lips. "But we're just going to The Game Shop!" He objected, but I could tell he didn't mean it.

"We'll take the long way." I supplied, opening the door for him. I closed it behind us and he locked it.

Down in the parking lot of Ryou's apartment complex, I tossed him my helmet. Out of the back compartment, I pulled out my leather jacket. "You gonna be warm enough in that coat?" I asked, referring to Ryou's favorite black jacket. He nodded and smiled reassuringly.

I straddled the bike, and Ryou quickly got on behind me. I revved the bike up, just to show off, and Ryou laughed. "Let's go!" He cried. As I peeled out of the parking lot and into traffic, Ryou wrapped his arms around me, and I felt a thrill of excitement go through me.

**Having fun?**

_Don't talk to me while I'm driving, I need to concentrate on the road._

I turned down a side street that lead to a few back roads, free of other cars and, more importantly, cops. I sped up until the wind was whipping through my hair and tearing at my clothes with invisible fingers. Ryou tightened his grip around my middle and laughed as though he were on a roller coaster.

I glanced at the speedometer. Only 50? I leaned forward and sped the bike up to sixty. We flew past trees and the few dotted houses and farms. I had to think for a moment to remember which turn off led to main street. I slowed the bike as we neared the turn, and as we hit main street I was going only 20. I hit traffic, and I didn't get the needle past 25 before we got to The Game Shop.

As I pulled up in the parking lot, Ryou whooped one last time. "That was so cool!" He cried. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes shone brightly. I couldn't help but smile at his expression.

I put the helmet away, but wore my jacket in. The small bell over the door rang as Ryou and I entered the shop. Yugi's grandfather, Solomon Mouto, glanced up from his spot behind the counter.

"Oh, hello boys!" He greeted cheerfully. "And that can't be... Malik! How good to see you again!" He regarded me fondly.

I smiled. "It's good to see you as well, Mr. Mouto. Is Yugi upstairs?"

Mr. Mouto smiled wider. "Sure is! You boys have fun!" He called after us as Ryou and I went up the stairs.

We met Yugi at his bedroom door. "Hey guys! Jou and Honda are already here, we're just waiting for Anzu." He explained. "I'll be right back!" He dashed down the stairs.

I looked at Ryou, and he looked at me. He shrugged simultaneously, and laughed. We entered Yugi's bedroom to find Jou lounging on Yugi's bed and Honda slouched in his desk chair, his back against the wall.

"Hey guys!" Ryou greeted then with a bright smile. Jou and Honda sat up and said hello back, and when Yugi returned with Anzu, the party began. It felt off, watching them laugh and talk and play while I simply observed. I had always felt a little cut off from Jou, Honda, and Anzu. Yugi was different, since he had the Millennium Puzzle, and, thus, the Pharaoh. He could relate to my views on having a constant voice in your head. I'm sure that the Pharaoh didn't constantly pester and tease Yugi like Marik did me or Bakura did Ryou. However, Yugi's friends couldn't relate to that feeling, so I had always felt isolated from them.

"Hey, Malik, could I talk to you?" Yugi was suddenly by my side. I peered down at him in surprise, suddenly snapped out of my thoughts.

"Er, yeah, sure." I agreed. He led me out into the hallway and quietly shut the door behind him.

Yugi's eyes were on the ground. He inhaled, exhaled, then looked up at me. "The Pharaoh wants me to tell you that he knows about Marik and Bakura's relationship and he wants you and Ryou to be careful." He spilled out all in one breath.

I started at him. I blinked a few times before I burst out laughing. "And how long has the Pharaoh known about their 'relationship'?" I asked, trying to stifle my laughter.

Yugi's expressed showed his confusion. I waited as he consulted the Pharaoh. "He's had his suspicions since you last visited a year ago."

**The Pharaoh is an IDIOT! **Marik laughed.

_For once I agree with you._

I smiled down at Yugi and shook my head. "Yugi, you tell that bloody Pharaoh that Marik and Bakura have been fucking each other for years." He winced at my language, but I continued. "Also, let him know that Ryou and I can handle it, and he doesn't need to be sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong."

**Thank you, Malik!**

_Well it's about time he leave us alone._

A small smile crept up on Yugi's lips. "He's not happy." He said simply.

**Fuck you, Pharaoh!**

_Hush._

I shrugged. "Well then maybe he should quite acting like everything is his business." I said snidely.

"He _is _pretty nosy." Yugi laughed. "C'mon, let's go back."

We went back into Yugi's bedroom. I instantly made eye-contact with Ryou. His eyes seemed to ask, 'What was that about?' I answered with a silent, 'I'll tell you later." Ryou nodded and went back to his duel with Honda.

"Hey, Malik, you've been standing the the corner the whole time!" Jou said indignantly. "Get over here and stop being so quiet!"Honda laughed and agreed.

I looked down at Yugi. He shrugged and said, "Well, go on." I sat down awkwardly next to Ryou.

I watched he and Honda play Duel Monsters. "So, who's winning?" I asked.

Ryou smiled. "I am."

"Only 'cause Bakura's helping you. You're no better than Yugi!" Honda complained, the tone of his voice exposing the laughter behind his words.

Ryou laughed. "At least Bakura doesn't come out during a duel!" He said lightly.

Jou nodded. "That would be bad." He said. He lost his serious demeanor and laughed along with Ryou and Honda. "That reminds me, Malik, how's Marik doing? Still insane?"

I rolled my eyes. "Still insane and still annoying as hell." I said, a smile forming on my lips despite the subject of the conversation.

Jou thumped me on the shoulder. "Hang in there man. You always got Yugi and Ryou." He encourage.

I smiled. Perhaps I wasn't so cut off from Yugi's friends as I first thought.

((A/N: Tada! Sorry this one came a little late, I've been working on other stuff today. And Anzu didn't get any lines because she's just annoying XP Please review and point out all my silly mistakes! I love y'all!))


	6. Chapter 6

_((A/N: It has come to my attention that a few readers have been getting Ryou and Bakura mixed up. This is perfectly understandable, since Bakura is Ryou's last name. From now on, in order to make things easier to understand, I will be referring to our favorite Thief King as Yami Bakura. Do you think that will make things better? Also, is anyone having trouble differentiating between Malik and Marik? If so, TELL ME! Every review you send in makes this story better and better, so don't be afraid to hit that review button!))_

_((ALSO! After reading through the last chapter, I thought, "There was hardly any fluff in this chapter!" So I'm shoving as much fluff in this one as I can! Prepare to choke on the yummy fluff! XD Enjoy!))_

I was surprised when I glanced out of Yugi's window and saw how low the sun was on the horizon. "Wow, it's getting late." I murmured. I glanced over at Ryou, who was leaning against the baseboard of Yugi's bed, chatting with Anzu. "Ryou, we need to go. You have school tomorrow."

Ryou smiled and rolled his eyes. "But _mo~om!_" He faked whined. I laughed.

"No buts. You need your sleep. We're going." I insisted, and Ryou agreed with a sigh. He stood. Jou, Honda, Yugi, and Anzu groaned.

Yugi followed us to the door. "Thanks for coming over, you guys! It was great to see you again, Malik." He flashed me a smile, and I grinned back.

"Thanks for having us, Yugi." Ryou smiled as we stood in the foyer. "Tell your grandpa that as well."

"Will do." Yugi smiled. "Bye guys!"

We waved as we walked back out into the parking lot. "Did you have a good time Malik?" Ryou asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure did. It was great to see them again." I kept my eyes on the ground in front of my feet as we headed to my bike. A small smile played at my lips. I had to admit, Yugi had good friends.

Long shadows were cast across the asphalt as the sun sunk lower in the sky. Ryou shivered slightly, the temperature having dropped since we had arrived. "I knew you weren't going to be warm enough!" I laughed. Ryou stuck his tongue out at me childishly and laughed along with me.

I handed Ryou my helmet, and he put it on without a word. I straddled the bike, and Ryou got on behind me. As we waited at the intersection to merge with traffic, I talked to Marik.

_Thanks for leaving me alone today. _

**Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was waiting for just the right moment.**

_What?_

I found a gap between the cars and found my way back to the back roads as I was talking to Marik. I sped up to forty miles an hour. Bakura tightened his arms around me.

**I think now is a pretty good time.**

_Marik, what the hell are you talking about?_

**At his moment, Ryou is pressed completely against you.**

My eyes widened.

_What are you-_

And then I realized. Marik was right. Ryou's arms encircled my waist, and his head rested on my shoulder, peering at the road ahead. His entire chest pressed against my back. Dear Ra. I could feel his body heat though my jacket. It felt like every cell in my body had become hyper-aware of Ryou's presence.

I could hear Marik laughing. He had been planning this! I would have been angry if I weren't about to start hyperventilating.

It took me a moment to realize that we had completely missed the turn off for Ryou's apartment.

"Malik, where are we going?" Ryou asked. It took all I had to try and block out the fact that his body was pressed against mine. Still, I struggled to come up with a coherent answer.

"We-we're going to the park. Just for a bit." I said as we cruised down Main Street. I could feel Ryou nod. He said nothing more.

A few minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot across the street from the park. Ryou got both feet on the ground and removed his helmet. His hair was slightly crushed, but after brushing his hand through it a few times it returned to normal.

I remained seated on the bike for a moment before following Ryou. I kept my jacket on. Ryou and I walked across the street and into the park. Night had nearly fallen by this point, and despite the bright city lights a few starts could be spotted above us.

Wordlessly, we made our way over to the tree he had resided under Friday afternoon. We sat down and leaned against the wide trunk. The only noises heard were the crickets and the sound of our breathing.

**I see my plan worked.**

_Shut up. Right now, just shut up. I don't care about your stupid plans to humiliate me. I'm just going to sit here and enjoy my time with Ryou, without YOU ruining every good thing in my life. So for the love of Ra, for just half an hour. LEAVE ME ALONE._

To my genuine surprise, Marik retreated.

"It's such a pretty night tonight." Ryou said softly, gazing up at the stars. He slid down until he was laying fully on his back, gazing up at the heavens.

I swallowed and nodded. "It is." I agreed, my voice a bit hoarse. I too laid on my back next to Ryou and looked at the sky. More and more stars, barely visible, shined above us.

I bit my lip. Did I want to take a chance? I thought back to what Marik had said before, about Ryou's body reacting to my very presence. I thought hard. Even if things didn't go over well, I would be returning to Egypt in a few days. By the time I could visit again, any awkwardness would be forgotten.

For once, I wanted Marik to tell me what to do. I was so unsure.

I took a deep breath, steeling my self. My heart pounding, I slowly reached over until my hand laid next to Ryou's. Then, quickly, afraid I would lose my nerve, I took his hand in mine.

It was a simple thing, almost nothing, but Ryou's quick intake of breath was loud and clear. Afraid I had done something wrong, I squeezed his hand lightly, looking for reassurance. He squeezed back, hard. My heartbeat went into overdrive. Did this mean Ryou did like me? He hadn't pulled his hand away, he had squeezed back!

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. The sun had fully set, and it was nearly pitch black. Ryou's white-silver hair seemed to glow in the dark, and as my eyes adjusted fully to the darkness I could see that Ryou's eyes were closed, and there was a slight smile on his lips. My heart hammered as I turned back to look at the sky.

The stars twinkled on, shining bright despite the city lights attempting to oppress them. I too closed my eyes and found myself smiling like an idiot. Ryou's hand was warm in mine. I felt like a giggling school girl. How could this get any better?

Just as the thought entered my mind, Ryou shivered. I had known that jacket wouldn't keep him warm. It took me a moment to realize that he was scooting closer to me. Now more than just our hands touched. He laid fully against me, seeking warmth in the cold night air. If my heart had been going any faster, it would have burst out of my ribs. My whole body seemed to be shaking. Ryou sighed contently as he nuzzled against my neck. He squeezed my hand, seeking reassurance, and I squeezed back without a second thought.

So Ryou and I laid there in the empty park, his head resting on my shoulder, almost on my chest. Surely he could hear my heartbeat. His hand was intertwined with mine, and we gazed up at the stars. I remembered the first time I had seen the stars, one night in Egypt when I was a child. At this moment, with Ryou, my happiness and wonder was far greater.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, unfortunately, was business. I did come to Domino for more than personal reasons. There were matters that needed to be taken care of.

Living in an underground tomb isn't as easy as you might think. Sure, I do sometimes have to leave and buy food and supplies, but I need money to buy them. The Domino City Museum is happy to buy from me any Egyptian artifacts I might have, and seeing as how I live in the tomb of a once-God, there are quite a lot of those lying around.

If the Pharaoh knew, he'd be pissed. If my dad knew, he'd kill me. But hey, a guy's gotta get by, right?

It was a long day of negotiations, headaches, and compromises that didn't leave anybody happy. By the time I walked out of there, the sun was already setting. I sighed, feeling exhausted. However, I smiled as I thought of last night, I couldn't help but grin like an idiot. Ryou just made me so... giddy. It was something so strange to me. But I liked it.

I climbed onto my motorcycle and gunned it into town, eager to get back to Bakura's apartment. After last night, had had agreed to let me stay at his house until I went back home. I had only three days left until I returned to Egypt.

20 minutes later, I parked in the parking lot and quickly made my way up the stairs. I stood there for a minute, as I removed my helmet and made sure my hair wasn't messed up.

**You are such a girl. **

I ignored Marik, knowing he was still trying to get under my skin.

**Hey, don't ignore me! It's because of me that you and Ryou finally did something about all that sexual tension!**

_We didn't sleep together! I didn't even kiss him! What the hell?  
_

**Ha... I got you to talk.**

_I hate you._

**I love you too!**

I blocked him out and unlocked the door. "Ryou? are you home?" I called out. No answer. I heard the shower running. I stepped inside and locked the door behind me. Ryou's father was still on his business trip, so we had the apartment to ourselves. I bit my lip. Was it wrong that that excited me?

I put my helmet on the kitchen counter, kicked off my shoes, and made my way to Ryou's bedroom. I laid back on his bed and gazed out the window, thinking that the sunset was beautiful. I only got to see around 10 sunrises and sunsets a year, so I always made it a priority to watch them. Today's was cloudy, bright orange with tinges of pink. I smiled. Truly beautiful.

The shower suddenly shut off. My eyes widened. Should I leave the room? Obviously Ryou was going to come though the door connecting the bathroom to his bedroom, where I was now. He would probably be wearing only a towel. My eyes got wider. Ryou all wet, wearing only a towel... NO! Think! What do I do?

**Uh, Malik? You do realize that Ryou is already here, and staring at you, right? Awww, look at him! He's blushing! **Marik's tone was cruel and mocking.**  
**

My head snapped up. Indeed, Ryou was standing there, looking surprised and embarrassed. As I had suspected, he was wearing only a towel. His hair, usually perfectly in place, hung limply around his shoulders.

"H-hey Malik." Ryou stuttered.

"Hi." I said hoarsely. My mouth was suddenly dry.

Ryou licked his lips, something that caught my eye and I couldn't look away from.

"How was the museum?" He asked suddenly.

It took me a moment to stop thinking about Ryou's lips. "Uh, good. Yeah, it went... good." I couldn't seem to think properly anymore.

Ryou nodded. "That's great." He smiled. "Do you mind if I... uh..."

It suddenly struck me. Ryou needed to get dressed, duh! I jumped up. "Yeah, sure, of course." the words spilled out of my mouth. "I'll just be in the living room." I sped out of there. I heard Ryou laugh softly at how nervous I was. Granted, he was blushing like crazy at the situation.

I collapsed on the couch, trying to breath normally. Just seeing Ryou's bare chest had winded me. He was just so... so... beautiful. Like the sunset, only something I could touch. Something that I wanted to touch. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. What did I do to deserve someone so amazing in my life?

**Oh, don't start on all that emotional lovey-dovey crap. It's sickening. I think I'm gonna hurl.**

_Just because you only think sexsexsex when it comes to other people, doesn't mean I'm the same way. I like Ryou... a lot._

**And now you're lying to yourself? Ra, I hate being trapped in here.**

_Lying to myself?_

**You don't just like Ryou. You are head over heels in love with him. And it looks like he feels the same way.**

_I... you... really?_

**It's so obvious it's painful. In his room, his hormones were screaming, "jump me, jump me!".**

_Are you sure? How do I know you're telling the truth?_

**Aibou, I'm hurt! I wouldn't lie to you!**

_... You suck at lying._

**I know. It's more Yami Bakura's thing.**

My conversation with Marik was abruptly interrupted when Ryou entered the room, fully dressed. His cheeks were still a bit flushed with embarrassment, something I found adorable. "I- I recorded Die Hard on the DVR. I know how much you like action movies, so I thought you might like it."

I grinned. Ra, Ryou was so thoughtful.

"Do you want to watch it?" Ryou asked, his smile forming. He already knew the answer.

I scooted over on the couch, giving Ryou room to sit. "Of course!" I laughed.

Ryou smiled thankfully. He flicked all the lights off, sat down, and started the movie.

It was about 30 minutes into Die Hard that I noticed Ryou had moved about 3 inches closer to me, so that our legs touched from hip to knee. I grinned and draped my arm across his shoulders. Ryou sighed happily and snuggled close to me. My heart beat sped up, and I felt a bit light headed.

"Malik?" Ryou asked suddenly.

"Hmm? Oh, what?" I looked down at Ryou, snuggled up to my chest.

"You want any popcorn?" He asked me.

I laughed. "Popcorn does sound good." I admitted. Ryou grinned and headed for the kitchen.

A few minutes later I was happily munching on Ryou's delicious popcorn, and sipping on soda that he had so thoughtfully brought out with it. He had always known my favorite brand.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" Ryou asked during a dialog scene.

I looked down at him and grinned. "I love the movie. You know just what I like." I winked boldly, and Ryou brushed.

"I-I'm glad." He looked away, embarrassed again.

I reached up and took hold of Ryou's chin. Gently, I turned him to face me.

"Ryou." I said softly. "Don't look away."

He looked at me with wide eyes. "Sorry." He said even softer than I had.

"Don't be." I whispered. Then, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

**Fucking finally! Go for it already, kiss him harder!**

I didn't answer Marik, but I did take his advice. I opened my mouth slightly, and Ryou did the same. After a few minutes, the temperature in the room seemed to have gone up about 10 degrees.

I noticed instantly when Ryou suddenly took charge, pushing my back onto the couch and straddling me. "Ryou-" I gasped and opened m eyes.

Yami Bakura smirked back at me. "Hello, little Malik." Yami Bakura purred, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "Can Marik come out to play?"

I glared back at him. "Go away! I want to see Ryou!"

Yami Bakura's eyes were filled with lust. "C'mon, Malik." He murmured. "I just wanna talk." He ground his hips against mine. Despite everything, it still felt amazing. I groaned.

I bit my lip and gathered my resolve. "Leave me alone!" I cried. Using all my strength, I pushed Yami Bakura off of me and bolted to the entrance to the hallway. .

**Malik, let me out! I can deal with him!**

Gasping, I knew I had no other choice to comply. I took a deep breath and let myself fall back down, deeper and deeper. When I opened my eyes, it was like looking through glass, through Marik's eyes.

"Bakura." Marik said sharply. "That was unnecessary. You didn't have to take control." He chastised.

Yami Bakura stalked forward like a predator. "What's wrong, Marik?" He purred. "Don't you want to have some fun?" He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and pressed his body against his. Inside Marik's mind, I shuddered with disgust. I hated Yami Bakura, the complete opposite of his aibou.

I could tell Marik was considering taking advantage of the situation, since he hardly ever got out around Yami Bakura.

_Marik, don't you dare give in to that bastard! He forced his control over Ryou's! _I screeched.

**Yeah, yeah, I get it.**

Gently but firmly, Marik pushed Yami Bakura away. "Tonight was Malik and Ryou's night. You shouldn't have interrupted them.**" **Malik said seriously.

Yami Bakura pretended to pout. "I just wanted to have some fu~un." He teased. "Don't you, Marik? Ryou's bedroom is right there." He pushed Marik skillfully down the hallway, until Marik's back was against Ryou's bedroom door. "Don't you want to be with me? Just one more night?" Yami Bakura breathed into Marik's ear.

If I had been in control, I would have been shaking with rage. I could practically_ see _Marik's resolve crumbling.

_MARIK, DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! HE'S JUST TRYING TO DISTRACT YOU! _I screamed.

Marik's mind was s fog. Lust and Yami Bakura's body pressed against his was feeding that.

**I... I want... **Marik groaned, trying to hold back. **Malik, help...**

I pushed my way though, and the first thing I made sure to do was knee Yami Bakura right where I knew it would hurt. "Sorry Ryou." I whispered, knowing that Ryou would feel the pain too. Then, I took a fistful of Yami Bakura's hair and dragged him back down the hallway. I threw him onto the living room floor and put my foot on his chest. I leaned over him, fire in my eyes.

"M-Malik, c'mon! I was just kidding around! Please, don't-"

I narrowed my eyes. "Bring. Ryou. Back. NOW."

"But I-"

"NOW!" I shouted.

Yami Bakura closed his eyes, and I saw him recede. In his place was a battered and bruised Ryou.

"Oh, Ra." I gasped. I stepped back and feel to my knees. I wrapped my armes around him. "Ryou, I am so, so sorry."

His voice was so shaky, I could hardly understand him. "I-I-It's ok-ay." He said softly. "You did w-what you had to-o."

I could near the tears in his voice, and a moment later they spilled over and trailed down his cheeks. I held him even closer. "Ryou, Ryou, Ryou." I whispered his name over and over again, assuring him that he was here, he was in control.

"I h-hate it when h-h-he takes o-over." Ryou started to sob. "I h-hate not being in control, I h-hate it when he locks me in!" His whole body shook, and there was nothing I could do besides hold him close and assure him that he was okay now.

**Malik... I'm sorry. **For once, Marik's words sounded sincere. **And thank you, if I wasn't for you I would have...**

I ignored him. There was no way I was giving him a second of my time when Ryou was like this.

At that moment, I had never loved Ryou more, and I had never hated Yami Bakura more. I had to do something about this, and soon. There had to be a way.


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hmm... I feel like being super descriptive today. Prepare for "sparkling violet eyes" and "glowing silver hair".)

I stayed curled up with Ryou for the rest of the night. I had carried him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed as gently as I could. Then, I crawled in next to him, pulled the duvet over us, and just held him close. We lay there on our sides, my arms wrapped around Ryou's shoulders and his face pressed into my throat as he sought any form of comfort.

_Marik, for the love of Ra, don't try ANYTHING tonight._

**It's okay aibou. I get it. I've fucked up enough for one day.I won't let Yami Bakura try anything, either.**

_Good. Just... let me take care of Ryou for now. He needs someone here with him._

**I know. Good luck.**

With that, Marik retreated into his soul room, and I was glad to have the quiet back. I looked down at Ryou and realized that I had been running my hand through his silver-white hair the entire time, which was at least an hour. "Ryou." I whispered his name once more. "How are you feeling?"

Ryou looked up at me with his chocolate brown eyes, the moonlight streaming through the open window illuminating the hint of tears that still remained there. "I'm okay." He reached up and wiped the tears away with the heel of his hand. "I just... Ra, you must think of me as a weakling now, huh?"

I wrapped my arms around Ryou a little tighter, trying to reassure him. "I would never think of you as weak, Ryou." I whispered. I regarded him with soft eyes. "Yami Bakura just has a way of screwing everything up."

Despite his sadness, Ryou couldn't help but smile and chuckle softly. However, after his laughter had ceased, he looked up at me again with serious eyes. "Thank you, Malik." He said softly. "For being here for me. If it were anybody else they..."

"Wouldn't understated." I finished for him. "I know."

We looked at each other for a moment longer before Ryou scooted forward just slightly, so that we were at eye level. "Malik...?" He whispered my name, his eyes searching mine for any indication that my heart might be beating just as fast as his.

"Yes Ryou?" I whispered back, and suddenly my mouth felt amazingly dry. I looked at all the emotions swimming though Ryou's wide brown eyes and at that moment I had never felt so...so...

Ryou swallowed. "I think that I... I think that I love you." He whispered, and he leaned forward and placed his lips on mine.

I took me a moment to digest what had happened in the last 10 seconds. Ryou continued to kiss me, close-mouthed, and it was the most sweet, innocent gesture I had ever experienced. I was still in such a state of disbelief that Ryou pulled away, and he looked at me with such sadness that it made my heart break. "I-I'm sorry, Malik. I guess you don't feel the same, I never should have-"

I didn't let Ryou finish. I slid my hand up to the nape of his neck and pushed my lips onto his. Ryou's eyes widened his shock, before slowly falling close as he kissed me back.

We parted a few seconds later, and we regarded each other with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I can't believe we just did that." Ryou whispered.

I shook me head. "I can't either."

A few seconds passed, before Ryou said, in the cutest way, "Can we do it again?"

I couldn't help but smile. Obligingly, I once again pushed my lips against his. Ryou wrapped his arms around my neck and pressed himself against me, and I was able to finish my previous though.

At that moment, I had never felt so much love.

I pulled away for just a moment to whisper, "I love you, Ryou." And then I joined our lips together once more. I could feel Ryou's smile as we moved our lips in a sensual dance.

That night, we didn't do anything but kiss, and I was okay with that. Being only 17, Ryou and I had all the time in the world.

Or, I realized with a jolt, only until Wednesday. I glanced at the clock. 1:33. If today was Tuesday, then that meant... tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This has actually been sitting on my computer for a while, but with finals I didn't have a chance to upload it. I was going to add more, but I figured y'all would just appreciate an update. This story is ending soon, maybe in 2-3 more chapters, and if anyone is still actually reading it, I love you so much!

The next morning, Ryou offered to stay home that day to spend it with me, but I insisted that he go to school. As much as I loathed spending my last few hours here without Ryou, I had more pressing matters to deal with. I had to find a way to free Ryou from Yami Bakura's grip. I couldn't leave him here with that monster inside him. I wouldn't let him suffer another day. Not if I had a say.

Ryou shouldered his backpack, and turned to face me in front of the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I can miss a day of school; it's not a big deal." Ryou looked at me pleadingly. He wanted to stay with me. It was hard, but I put my hand on his head and nodded.

"I'm sure." I leaned down and gave him a long kiss, feeling my heart lift as he kissed back. After a moment, I pulled away and drew him into my arms, my cheek resting on his head. He wrapped his arms around my middle and melted into me. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment for as long as I could. I wanted to memorize the way Ryou smelled after his shower, the softness of his hair, and the way our bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Then, after a few moments, I gently pulled away and looked down into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. "Have a good day at school. I won't be here when you get back." I said softly.

I could see that Ryou was fighting tears. He bit his lip and lowered his head. I ran my hand across his cheek and gently lifted his chin. "I love you, Ryou." I said clearly. "I don't ever want you to forget that." I gave him a soft smile. "Everything will be okay. I promise."

Ryou nodded. "Goodbye, Malik." He whispered. Then, he turned and walked out. The door shut with a soft click behind him, and I felt my heart break cleanly into two perfectly even pieces.

**Ra, you are overdramatic. You gonna cry while angsty music plays in the background?**

I ignored Marik. I didn't plan on wasting a single moment on him today. I had too much to do. With a sigh, I returned to Ryou's bedroom and dressed. I packed up the clothes that I had brought here after I checked out of my hotel. The last thing to be packed was my Millennium Rod, which lay on Ryou's bed. When I picked it up, I felt it thrum with energy.

I felt Marik stir. He always got a rush of power from the Millennium Rod. I debated on whether or not I would need it. I decided that I would. I was going to be consulting the Pharaoh, and I needed all the strength I could get. I zipped up my suitcase and hefted it off the bed, down the hall, and out the front door. I took out the key that Ryou had given me and locked up. I suddenly looked down at the key in my hand. How long would it be before I returned? A year? Two years? Ten? By then, Ryou and I would be in our twenties. He would have moved out of this apartment by then, into a real house. Maybe because he had a family, a wife and kids…

I felt a flash of anger, and I threw the on the ground. After a moment, I used my foot to push it under the doormat. I wouldn't be needed it anymore. I would go back to Egypt to guard the Pharaoh's tomb, and Ryou would move on without me. He didn't need me.

I drug my suitcase down to the parking lot and hooked it to my bike. I would have to return it to the rental agency I had gotten it from. It had been fun riding motorcycles again, but soon all this would be behind me. "I never belonged here." I whispered. I put my helmet on and got on. A few minutes later, I was gunning it down Main Street, towards Domino High. Yugi had school today, and that's where I would find Yami. I just had to make sure that I didn't run into Ryou. I had barely been able to get through one goodbye with him, I couldn't handle another.

By the time I got to the school, first period had started and only a few students were hurrying across the parking lot. I parked my bike and got off.

As casually as I could, I wandered closer to the school and found myself a shady corner, out of view of any windows.

_Marik, call the Pharaoh._

**Malik, telepathy is hard! **He whined.

I tried not to let my irritation show. _You don't have to say anything, just let the Pharaoh be aware of your presence. Yugi will come._

With a grumble, Marik did as I had said. It took a few minutes, but Yugi appeared, hall pass in hand. He walked towards me quickly, nervously glancing around. "Malik, hi!" He said. "Um, aren't you supposed to be with Ryou?"

I gripped the Millennium Rod tightly. I saw Yugi's eyes glance to it, and he looked a bit…scared. "No, Yugi." I said seriously. "I came here because I need to speak to the Pharaoh."

Yugi was silent for a moment, obviously consulting Yami. "He says no." Yugi said simply. Their conversation had obviously been longer than that, and I became even more irritated that Yugi was cutting things out. This was exactly why I needed to talk to Yami directly.

I towered over Yugi. I didn't want to threaten him, but I would if I had to. This was for Ryou. "Yugi, please tell the Pharaoh that if he doesn't talk to me directly, I'll let Marik out to have a few words with him." I growled.

Yugi's eyes widened, and I could see that the Pharaoh was speaking to him quickly. With a sigh, Yugi sighed. "Fine." He said simply. "But not here. Let's find an empty classroom or something."

I followed Yugi inside the school, and we quickly found a deserted classroom in which to talk. I leaned against the wall and looked at Yugi pointedly. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few seconds later, Yami stood before me, looking pissed.

"What do you want, Malik?" He asked angrily. He too glanced down at the Millennium Rod I held in my hand, knowing what I could do with it if I so wished.

I stepped forward. "I'm not here for myself, Pharaoh." I said crossly. "I'm here for Ryou."

At this, Yami's expression grew confused. "What does Ryou need?" He asked. I sighed.

"He needs to be free, Pharaoh." I had never gotten along with Yami, and I hated to do this, but I lowered my gaze in respect. "And I need your help…to free Ryou from Yami Bakura."

The Pharaoh scoffed. "You're asking me to tell you how to release Yami Bakura's spirit?" He asked. "So that he can roam free and cause havoc? Never."

I looked up at Yami, growing angrier by the minute. "Ryou is suffering, Pharaoh!" I shouted. "Yami Bakura takes over without his permission! Do you know what that does to him? He doesn't feel safe in his own body!"

The Pharaoh didn't even consider it. "No, Malik." He said, shaking his head. "I cannot let Yami Bakura free. Too many innocent people would die."

I stepped forward, so that there was only a small amount of space between me and the Pharaoh. He was a few inches taller than me, not counting his hair. I snarled, "Listen Pharaoh, I'm not the only one with dirty little secrets. If there's one thing that I know you wouldn't want the public to know, it's your relationship with Yugi. You think you'd still be heralded as the King of Games if they knew how you spent your nights?"

Yami's cheeks colored darkly, and rage crossed his face. He reached up and pushed me away, violently. I nearly fell, but caught myself at the last second. I looked at Pharaoh, both of us were breathing hard. "How dare you threaten me!" He yelled. "You can't imagine what I could to do you! I could make you spend an eternity in the Shadow Realm, never to return!"

My expression didn't change. The Pharaoh was scared, I could tell. But what could I do to get him to help me?

**Let me out.**

I balked. _What would that accomplish? _I asked.

Malik had an idea, but he wouldn't let me see it. I nearly growled with frustration.

_Fine._

Just as Yugi had, I closed my eyes and let myself fall back, until Marik had taken my place. Through Marik's eyes, I saw the Pharaoh step back, not expecting me to let Marik out.

"Pharaoh." Marik said, clearly trying to stay civil. After a moment, the Pharaoh regained himself.

"Marik." He said. You could tell by the sound of his voice that he wanted nothing more than to leave. He saw Marik as nothing.

After a moment, Marik lowered his eyes. "I have a proposition for you, Pharaoh."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"If you find a way to help Malik release Yami Bakura, I will return to Egypt to guard your tomb with him." Marik said. "I will watch over Yami Bakura, underground, away from the outside world. This way, both Malik and Ryou will be free, Yami Bakura and I will be free, and your tomb will be properly guarded. Everyone wins."

For a long while, both Yami and I were speechless. I nearly couldn't believe my ears.

_Marik…that's brilliant!_

Marik grinned. He knew it was brilliant, and that I would be hard for the Pharaoh to refuse.

However, that doesn't mean he didn't try. "How can possibly trust you to stay in my tomb with Yami Bakura?" The Pharaoh asked. "From what I know of you, you'll go out and cause chaos the first opportunity you get."

I knew that the Pharaoh saw something in Marik's eyes then, because I could feel him fill with an emotion I had a hard time describing. He simply seemed…tired. So very, very tired.

"Why wouldn't I want to stay underground, Pharaoh?" Marik said softly. "I grow weary of these mortals, rushing about, wasting their lives…I just want to be alone. Alone with a being that truly understands me. That's Yami Bakura."

I let Marik know of my sympathy. He might be a sadistic insane murderer…but he still needed someone to be there for him. I know that, despite the time I had spent with Marik, as a mortal I would never be able to truly understand him.

The Pharaoh sighed, clearly mulling it over. I nearly held my breath, I was so nervous. Did the Pharaoh know of a way to free Ryou from Yami Bakura and me from Marik? If I had control of this body, I would have crossed my fingers. _Please Ra, please, anything that will help Ryou, please…_

Finally, the Pharaoh spoke. "I…I'm not sure of any way that will separate Ryou and Yami Bakura."

Marik slouched, all of the hope seemingly draining out of him. I felt the same way he did. Was all of this going to be for nothing?

"However," Yami continued, and Marik perked back up. "There might be something in the Egyptiain Exibit at Domino Museum. You know the one?"

Marik did, of course. I sold that museum artifacts from the Pharaoh's tomb in order to pay for my plane tickets. "There's a tomb on display there called the Book of Souls. There might be something in there that will help, but I don't know for certain."

With a flourish, Marik bowed. "Thank you, Pharaoh." He said humbly. Inside, I was thrumming with excitement. There was hope! I might be able to free Ryou!

"Oh, and one last thing." Marik said. "Don't tell Ryou. We want it to be a surprise."

The Pharaoh looked doubtful, but agreed. "Goodbye Marik. I hope to never see you again."

Marik smirked. "Likewise." I felt Marik slipping back, and I took control once more. When I opened my eyes, I saw that Yugi had done the same.

"Bye Yugi." I said as I crossed the room towards the door. I didn't want to waste another second here. Time was short.

Yugi cried after me, "Good luck!" but it barely registered. I was too busy having a back-and-forth with Marik on the best way to get our hands on that Book of Souls.

By the time we reached Domino Museum, we had a plan.


End file.
